


It's All About...

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Rape, F1 2013, M/M, Malaysia 2013, Multi 21, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Seb has a rape-fantasy, and his older lover is happy to fulfill that fantasy.Inspired by Youtube-comments.
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	It's All About...

Vettel _just knew_ he was fucked the moment his teammate slammed the door and gave him those dark eyes. He didn’t even have a second to put his water down before the bottle fell to the floor and the liquid spilled all over it as he was hauled onto the bed.

“Mark, please!” the 24-year-old pleaded as his older teammate climbed on top of him. “I’m so sorry!” He was utterly scared of what the Aussie could do to him.

Mark was stronger, taller, commanding and an Alpha male in every sense of the word. Seb couldn’t fight him or his strength, his teammate had more muscle.

Webber pinned the German driver down with an animalistic growl. “You took what was mine, now I’m going to take something from you as my compensation.”

Sebastian shivered in fear as he was turned onto his stomach and his pants were pulled down to bare his ass. His tears wet the part of the matrass his face was laying on. Then, as his teammate’s cock was pushed into him, he cried out in absolute horrifying pain from being breached by an object so thick while unprepared. He clawed at the sheets, face grimacing as the Australian pounded into him.

“You think you can _bash_ me aside like that? Like I’m just _trash_?” the 36-year-old driver growled in the blonde’s ear. “I’ll make sure you will never forget about me now.”

Vettel cried as he was getting pounded into, but his body betrayed him. His own cock was erect too. He just sobbed as Mark took what he wanted by raping him. “Mark, please!”

The Aussie just kept pounding right into him, going even faster after his teammate’s plead.

The young blonde was ashamed about wanting this. He’d always wanted his teammate and letting this happen might be the only way to ever have Mark.

“You will feel me for _weeks_.” Webber whispered.

The younger driver was clawing at the bedsheets and biting his lip in order not to be too loud. His body liked it too much, being violated in this way by his teammate. This was his punishment.

The Australian nibbled at one of the earlobes and was stroking Seb’s sides. He wanted to truly devour that golden wonder boy beneath him, defile him before everyone’s eyes to show what a dirty slut the kid really was, to establish his own dominance. “Such a beautiful boy… such a _tight_ ass… I always wondered if you let Marko and Horner fuck you in order to have that advantage over me. Wouldn’t blame ‘em, you’re tighter than a girl’s pussy.” and he thrusted balls deep into Seb’s ass.

Sebastian moaned pretty loud before hiding his face in the sheets.

“If I’d known you were this tight, I would’ve fucked you the moment we were alone in that factory.” Mark said, fucking his teammate’s ass harder. “I would’ve made you beg for my cock, in your mouth, in your ass. By God, I should’ve taken you after your win in Monza.”

The older man enjoyed this, just being able to take what he wanted without resistance. He’d always wanted Seb, since the day he saw that kid sway his ass so deliciously. The kid had been teasing him from the start, giving so many mixed signs. But he had him now, his cock surrounded by that teasing ass, and it was delicious.

And even while being raped, Seb behaved like a dirty slut, like he _wanted_ it.

Webber growled in satisfaction as he chased his release. And as his thrusts became erratic, he knew he was close to orgasm.

The German was touching his own cock, also chasing that release while his rapist took him.

They collapsed on the bed, Mark on top of Seb and pressing the smaller man deeper into the matrass.

The triple world champion cried at the loss as his teammate pulled out, leaving him gaping.

“I never knew how much I was going to enjoy that.” the Australian said, taking deep breaths. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Vettel replied as he turned over, wincing at the pain. “You’re lucky I prepared for this, you know. I stretched myself this morning.”

The older driver wrapped his arms around his younger lover. “I’m glad we spoke about this. Any other little fantasies or kinks you might want to act on?”

Sebastian thought about it. “How about… I’m a whore and you do very naughty things to me.”

Webber chuckled. “Am I your client or your pimp?”

“My pimp, of course.”

“Hmmm. Could be fun. You want to do that at home or after the next race?”

“The house setting will make it more real.”

“Alright. After China straight to my house in Canberra?”

“ _Yes._ ”


End file.
